Lucy Cake shop ?
by E-Reign
Summary: Lucy decided to open a Cake Shop, but decideds no to tell anyone at Fairy Tail. Just what could go wrong? One shot, of a random thought I had.
1. chapter 1

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro.

And this is just a random blob of thought I had.

Lucy had literally been scraping the bottom of the barrel for _months_. The idea had come to her randomly one morning as she was making Ezra's annual birthday cake. It was funny really because every year it was more like a cake baking competition between the ladies of Fairy Tail to see who could make the strawberry cake Erza loves most.

It usually came down to Lucy and Mira, but Lucy won the last two years in a row. She decided to get fancy this last time, it had taken her literally since the crack of dawn until right up to the party at four in the afternoon to finish.

Lucy had made strawberry cream cake, shaped as a long sword about two feet in length and honey cream frosting. Then Lucy took like two whole boxes of fresh strawberries and cut the tops off and surrounded the whole blade old the cake. For the handle itself Lucy had cut out white fondant and decorated it with frozen honey.

Erza love it so much she threatened death to anyone who even looked at the cake. It was a masterpiece in Lucy's opinion and made her realize that maybe she could do this for a little extra cash.

So since that day in February 25, Lucy had been cutting back and splurging when it came to anything. Stopped feeding Natsu anything unless he payed for half, bought a few sets of fire proof attire and only wore it on missions thus cutting back on her money spent replacing clothes every week.

It was the end of May when Lucy had enough to put money into what at the moment she could only call a hole in the wall tiny eight hundred square feet space for lease a little off the main square of Magnolia. It was pretty beat up, recently being used as an extra add on to a prior business that was next door. But they had gone out of business it was now its own building, and since it really needed some love the older man who owned it let her rent it for really cheap if she did all the cleaning herself. There's even a loft space over the top of it she is just hoping the tenants will move out of soon.

Lucy didn't want to tell her friends about it quite yet, she was hoping only to let them know when it was successful. She didn't want her Nakama to see her fail. So she did what a normal person would do in order to hid something from their very clingy and overprotective team, waiting until they all we out of twon doing something before she woke up at the crack of dawn to spend all day cleaning her new secret.

It was such a hassle that Lucy even called out Virgo to help, which by the way the maid was way too excited about in Lucy's opinion. Luckily they did get all the cleaning done, but it only took until 1am the next morning. Knowing most of her team was back that evening, Lucy decided to pound the coffee and stay awake in order to get the shop set up.

She bought some simplistic things, stuff that didn't go bad. Even had enough money to buy a Lacrima for the shop itself, fancy enough that is automatically took call in orders to send directly to Lucy's personal Lacrima where she could give a time frame and price back to the store Lacrima that would then not only put it in a schedule, but create its own receipts and send them to the customer. It was her most expensive but best investment. It made keeping her financial records straight very easily.

Lucy hadn't done any real advertising or anything like that other than handing out some fliers Virgo had designed. Her shops name was very un-cleverly called _Out Of This World Cakes._ It was corny but Lucy adored it. Her own personal little logo was the planet Saturn but instead of the plain sphere at the center of the rings is was a cake.

The day Lucy got her first email she was so exited! She told her team she was doing some writing and instead hurried to the shop to make the cake. That was when Lucy started the tradition of hand delivering her cakes.

The more popular her shop began the more she wasn't showing up at the guild. Her team had started to notice, but again Lucy used the excuse of writing to leave. In the midst of the chaos happening in her shop Lucy had also gotten the chance to publish her book, it was small and based off her life going from heiress to mage. But the sales helped and thus her team got off of her back, yet she still didn't tell anyone about her shop.

It was funny Lucy being the type of person she is, worked hard to start gathering elements for her cakes. She knew it would only specifically be ordered by dragon slayers but she incorporated them anyways. She even went as far as making cakes based off of her comrades. Strawberry and cream for Erza, cinnamon and chocolate for Natsu, blueberry and black berry for Wendy. But that wasn't it, Ever got a mint and chocolate themed cake, Bixlow got a Boscan coco and coffee cake. She even dabbled in a rum cake for Cana.

Her sales were skyrocketing and suddenly she was needing more help. Of course her spirits jumped right in, who'd a thunk it but Loke was a very good baker. It was mainly him and Virgo who helped, but on occasion Gemini or Aries would pop in. So Lucy's business was succeeding and her magic was expanding without really training in combat form. Her spirits even appreciated the break from battle usually.

Word on her shop was spreading like wild fire, from selling around 10-15 cakes in her three days open she was now selling anywhere from 25-50 in only a short six months of being open. Lucy couldn't believe it, sales were up and rent was low. The old man didn't even raise it when she got busier, simply requested personal cakes every other week or so.

It was coming up on holiday season and suddenly Lucy was a wreck. She needed help, and lots of it. Order are coming like crazy and Lucy simply couldn't keep up, she had Gemini at the guild in place of herself, had Virgo there in the shop with her Loke was out delievering cakes. Then her com rings, and it's none other than Jason from Socerers Weekly calling to ask for an interview of the up and coming cake shop. Lucy had Virgo take the call, she still hasn't told anyone it was her shop! She may have delievered the cakes but anyone could have thought that was a job especially since nothing had her name or voice accociated to it.

Lucy was informed Virgo agreed to an interview a day before Christmas Eve and Lucy had never wanted to punish Virgo as much as she did right then.

It was at the end of that very crazy day that Lucy ended up calling in reinforcement, both Lisanna and Kianna sworn to secrecy. Both girls had previously ordered cakes from her little shop and didn't even know it! But they loved the idea of being in the loops and having just a bit of a edge over their Nakama. Their only requirement, Lucy had to tell the guild the day after Christmas. Lucy hastily agreed, it would be a good time.

So the weeks went by the girls all claiming to be bonding recently in order to get away from the prying eyes of the guild, and in all honesty they were. Their semi friendship was expanded to that of a sisterly love, you can't just work in a high stress high pace work environment so close to one another for a period of time and not create such a great bond.

The shop was done taking orders five days before Christmas, their work load was completely full. All three of them found it incredibly funny that at least half of the orders were from their guild mates. So being the Lucy that she is, made an automated message alter each and every guild mate that ordered a cake know they would deliver them fresh Christmas Eve at the guilds huge hurrah for no extra charge.

Some of the orders were obvious, like the titanium and dark chocolate cake Lucy had accordingly named Black Steel that was ordered. Or the lemon and rain flavored cake with a hint of caffeine named Electrify Your Tatebuds after a certain Thunder god.

The day Jason had shown up Lucy was alone finishing up the last few things for the cakes tomorrow. She had sent both girls home two days ago, and told them to finish getting ready for the holiday with their families. To say Jason was surprised was an understatement, he didn't shut up for twenty minutes. Lucy was reassured multiple times that the issue wouldn't be released until Christmas morning, so she wasn't too stressed.

She gave the man his photos and even told him a little bit of back story on how she got to where she was. Jason had even asked questions like where she saw her business going from here and what she wanted out of it. Lucy kept it humble. The interview was early morning and wrapped up fairly quickly.

Lucy took the rest of the last day off, choosing to spend it with her friends at the guild hall laughing and talking about Christmas.

The next morning Lucy asked any of her spirits willing to help her box up the cakes and get them ready for delivery. Everything was set and the shop was closed. She entered the guild that afternoon at 2, asking Gemini to change into someone else to deliver the cakes.

Around three there was a knocking on the guild door. Lucy tried to hide her smile, seeming listening to intently to Natsus story about who knows what. From the corner of her eye she could see Mira approach and open the door as a large wagon is rolled in containing boxes upon boxes wrapped like Christmas gifts by a... Elf.

Lucy wasn't sure where Gemini got the shell but she couldn't worry about that right then. The elf took off its funny hat and bowed before pooping away.

Mira picked up the card taped to the front and read out loud.

"Merry Christmas Fairy Tail, may these presents make you all as happy as you make me. Signed no one."

Kianna and Lisanna quickly jumped up to help her deliver the boxes. Some were large, others small. Then there was the largest one, that both of her helpers grabbed to place on top of a open table.

It was tall, and pretty wide. Wrapped up in green wrapping paper shaped somewhat of a cone. Flat on bottom, pointy at the top ties with a golden boe. All together it stood about 4'5 feet tall.

"Gihi it's bigger than you are shrimp." Lucy heard called out. Followed by the sound of a smack.

Both girls finally stepped back from the large gift, and Lucy slowly stood up. Requiping her bow from Stagittarius and shooting at the tied top.

Lucy heard gasps and shouts of protest from the crowd before they all turned to watch the paper fall from what appeared to be a tree.

"It's just a tree...?" Mira said.

Lucy couldn't keep the smile off of her face. It was Wendy to closest to the tree by table took a whiff and said slowly.

"No... no I think... it's a cake...?"

Mira reached out and ran her finger along one of the branches only to come back with a dollop of green. She quickly stuck it into her mouth. Lucy got a kick out of watching Mira's jaw drop.

"It is frosting, and it tastes delicious." Mira confirmed.

The rest of the evening was filled with tons of laughter and wonder, for some cakes were marked from certain people but the large one and many others were left blank.

It wasn't until next morning when everyone was at the guild sitting in their pajamas in front of the Christmas tree when the doors suddenly opened and in walked Guildarts. Who yelled out holding up a magazine.

"Lucy do you have any cake on you!? I didn't know youre the one who opened that cake shop otherwise I would have stopped by and ordered the rum one Canas been going crazy about sooner!"

A silence rings in the air before all eyes turn to Lucy who freezes. The last thing Lucy saw was her guildmates jumping towards her screamig before everything went black.

 **Yikes yeah I don't even know. Just another one of those random thoughts that spiraled out of control haha. Lots of love! Write on!**


	2. Apologies

I regret to inform all of my dear readers that I will no longer be posting my stories onto this site.

I personally have not been brutalized by hard core trolls however it is only a matter of time. My content follows very similar lines of many other FF authors I follow and adore that have chosen to leave due to these circumstances.

So in order to protect myself and hopefully inpisire some change on this site I will be leaving it.

I already have a Wattpad profile under

 **CreateBeautyNotWar** , and I'm currently working on a Archive Of Our Own which will hopefully fall under the same user name.

It will be a slow process of moving every story over, so if you go to look right away not everything will be there.

Sorry if this incoviences you, my deepest apologies but obviously something needs to change here.

I hope you all can find some time to search out my newest profile and continue to read my stories.

I adore all of my readers, hopefully this isn't goodbye to most of you.

Yours eternally, Write on!


End file.
